Another day in Paradise
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Littlefoot ponders about the future for himself, and his friends. Then Cera shows up. Cera/Littlefoot if you look hard enough.


**A/N: Okay so surprise! First fanfic in a while and it's an LBT one. Little bit of info on this before you start reading it. I loved LBT as a kid, even the straight to video ones. To me, it was the equivalent of finding peanut butter inside a Receese Pieces for the first time. Also the ending to this story can be taken several different ways, which is good I guess.**

* * *

The night sky falls upon the Great Valley, causing a light blue tinge to envelop everything that's not hiding in the shadows. Most of the dinosaurs are asleep, dreaming of tomorrow and how they will enjoy eating their greens. It seems that all is peaceful in the Great Valley, and there are no worries.

Though one lone Longneck proves this statement wrong as he walks across the grassy floor, his mind dwelling on unhappy thoughts. Littlefoot the dinosaur sighs as he walks up an embankment, his mind a constant swirl of unhappy thoughts. For the past three nights he's been wondering about him and his friends, his little group made up of so many different species, and how they're going to be in the future. Normally such thoughts wouldn't have bothered him, since he would usually have strong convictions about his ties to his friends. But ever since an incident three days ago, Littlefoot has been having doubts...

_"C'mon Littlefoot! If you were any slower you'd be a turtle!" Cera shouts, running through the Great Valley with speed that seems unusual for someone her size. Nonetheless, the little Three Horn continues at her speed, hopping over logs and dodging other dinosaurs._

_ Littlefoot, a few yards behind, grins as he tries to catch up. "We'll see about that Cera! Besides you got a head start!" He nearly trips over an exposed root, but keeps his speed up. He's nearly gaining on her._

_ Cera snorts as he look behind her at his friend. "I call it a physical advantage! You're taller than me, so therefore I should a little handicap!" Cera smiles coyly as she runs between the legs of a Big Mouth, causing the dinosaur to nearly fall over._

_ Littlefoot cringes slightly, giving a quick apology as he passes the Big Mouth by. "Cera that wasn't very nice!" He shouts, but she pays him no attention. Deciding to get serious, Littlefoot speeds up and begins to catch up to Cera. Soon they're both side-by-side, running as fast as they can._

_ "First one to that tree stump wins!" Cera declares, indicating a rotting tree stump just a few yards ahead of them. The small Three Horn seems to get an extra boost and starts to get the lead on Littlefoot, but the Longneck isn't going to give up that easily, and giving it his last bit of reserved energy, Littlefoot lurches forward and touches the tree stump first, much to the dismay of Cera. "No way!" She shouts in amazement as Littlefoot catches his breath, tongue hanging out of his mouth all the while. Cera frowns, obviously mad that she has lost the race. "You got lucky Littlefoot, you only won cause you're taller than me!"_

_ "What?" Littlefoot asks, finally having caught his breath, and stands up to face Cera. "I won because I was faster, and you know it!"_

_ Cera gets right up in his face, which is a feat of its own considering how much shorter she is than Littlefoot. "Nuh-uh! You won cause your neck is so long. If my neck were long, I'd have touched the stump first!" She sticks her nose into the air and begins to walk away, indicating that the conversation is over._

_ Littlefoot rolls his eyes and follows after her, not as mad as he was a few seconds ago. "So what do ya' wanna' do now?" The Longneck asks her, as he wants to continue having fun._

_ Cera scrunches her face up, trying to think of an answer. "Uh, we could go swimming."_

_ Littlefoot shakes his head. "We did that yesterday."_

_ Cera frowns. "Well, we could go see what the others are doing?" She suggests, indicating that they go see how Petrie, Ducky, and Spike are._

_ Littlefoot shakes his head once again. "No, remember Petrie hurt his wing flying into a tree the other day, and Spike and Ducky are staying with their mom until the new eggs have hatched."_

_ The Three Horn nods, remembering indeed that their other friends are busy. "Well I guess...there is nothing to do." Cera develops a somewhat sad expression on her face. "Guess we're running out of things to do with each other." Her tone softens. "Guess it won't be long till we get bored of each other." She whispers."_

_ Littlefoot widens his eyes a little. "What?" _

_ Cera blinks, realizing she said that out loud. "Nothing! Listen I gotta' go see how my dad's __doing, bye!" Before Littlefoot can argue, Cera has darted off and away from him, leaving the Longneck alone with just his thoughts._

Littlefoot sighs, remembering in great detail what had happened three days ago. He hadn't seen Cera since then, and it was almost like she was avoiding him. Finally reaching the top of the hill he'd been climbing, Littlefoot looked down from his high vantage point at all of the Great Valley. He could see Ducky and Spikes little pond where they swam around and played. He could also see Petries little perch on the side of a wall where his family slept and rested. Looking behind him, Littlefoot could also see his Grandpa and Grandma, sleeping under the moonlit night.

Squinting his eyes, Littlefoot tried to find Ceras little resting place with her father. "Littlefoot?" He hears from out of the darkness. Looking to the side he notices Cera, who appears somewhat puffy eyed, who approaches him. Littlefoot pretends to ignore her, after all she had been ignoring him for the past three days, but she starts to call out his name again. "Littlefoot!" She shouts, running up the hill to wards him. After several more attempts to get his attention, Littlefoot surrenders and turns to face Cera.

"Um, hi." Littlefoot says sheepishly, smiling guiltily at his friend.

The Three Horn is far from amused though. "What was that about?" She asked, clearly indicating the fact that he had ignored her. "Why were you just acting like I didn't exist?"

Littlefoot frowns, starting to get angry himself. Just as he's about berrate her for doing the exact same thing for three days, Littlefoot notices just how worn out and tired looking Cera is. Her eyes are puffy, and slightly red, and she looks like she hasn't slept in days. "Cera," Littlefoot begins, moving closer to the Three Horn. "What's wrong?"

Cera goes stiff, then looks down the ground. "Nothing, I'm fine." She mumbles, not looking Littlefoot in the face.

Littlefoot doesn't give up, edging closer and closer to his friend. "No really, you look awful."

Cera suddenly looks up, her face angry and contorted. "Just drop it okay?" She takes a threatening stance, daring him to continue.

But Littlefoot doesn't stop, and still moves forward. "Cera just tell me-" He doesn't get past that last word, as suddenly Cera runs and tackles into him and causes the both of them to start rolling down the hill, head over tails. This continues all the way down, both of them trying to get the advantage over the other, but the rolling around isn't helping much. Finally they reach the end of the slope, with Littlefoot landing on top of Cera and pinning her to the ground. "Now tell me what's wrong!" He shouts, more from the roll down the hill than actually being angry.

Cera tries to free herself, but finds it pointless considering how heavy Littlefoot is. Giving a deep sigh, Cera lays back and closes he eyes. "I've been thinking about us." Littlefoot looks slightly taken back, but doesn't release his hold on her. She takes this as a sign to elaborate. "About what will happen to all of us when we get older. Will we still be together, will we still even want to be?" She sobs slightly, surprising Littlefoot more than anything else that has happened. This is Cera, the strongest dinosaur he's ever seen, and she's crying right underneath him. "I mean c'mon Littlefoot, we're already running out of things to even do with each other. We'll eventually drift apart and not want anything to do with each other."

Cera remains quiet after this, and Littlefoot hops off of her and stands back, looking at his friend with some worry. "I've been thinking about that too." Littlefoot says abruptly, gaining a response from Cera. The Three Horn sits up slowly and stares at the Longneck before her, wanting to hear more. He clears his throat before continuing. "I've been worried too, about us-the group." Littlefoot adds quickly, looking away for a moment. "And it scares me, scares me more than any Sharptooth ever could." He remains quiet, frowning slightly now. "But," Littlefoot continues, now looking directly at Cera. "I think we're stronger than that. Not only physically, but strong in our bonds as friends. We've been through so much over the years Cera, and I just can't believe that we'd drift apart just because we all got bored." He walks forward, now standing close to Cera. "I think no matter what, we'll always be together, and we'll always be strong."

Cera looks at Littlefoot, and to him it appears as if all tiredness has disappeared from her face and replaced by something new. "I think you're right." She whispers, closing the distance between the two and rubs her neck against his, eyes closed contently. Littlefoot gulps at this sudden show of intimacy, but soon begins rubbing back against her.

Up high in the sky, a blazing blue comet passes over the Great Valley. The meaning of such an occurrence could mean many things, but to the two small dinosaurs down below embrace against each other, they take it as a sign. A sign that their bond will never be broken.


End file.
